


Blood/Lust

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Monsters, Multi, Needles, Red Plague (The Arcana), Torture, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Violence, Wet Dream, ancient origins, kids stay away, literal period, scalpel, there's a lot of dirty stuff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: (SPANISH) La plaga roja azota Vesuvia, doctores y aprendices se reúnen en el palacio de los condes en busca de una cura bajo el mando del cuestor Valdemar. Más allá de las apariencias, una "cura" ideada por el médico del conde parece ser la clave para la supervivencia, pero con un alto y horrible costo para quienes la usan... y quienes la componen.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Wolas! Llevaba tiempo preguntándome si debía escribir algo en español para este fandom (porque la comunidad hispanohablante es pequeñita), pero por fin me atreví. ¡Disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios!

La desolación era inmensa, las calles estaban vacías de sus habituales transeúntes, de sus mercados y animales que salían a los lindes a pastar, y en su lugar se apilaban los cadáveres, en cada calle, en cada esquina, en el ágora donde las grandes piras se levantaban para destruir los cuerpos mientras silenciosos y anónimos hombres, envueltos en túnicas blancas y con el rostro cubierto por unas siniestra máscaras que semejaban a cráneos de animales –para así evitar lo que llamaban la contaminación aérea, al respirar los humos que salían de las piras –se encargaban de arrastrarlos en carretas y depositarlos ahí, sin nombre, sin una sola loza que los recordara para que sus familiares y amigos les lloraran, pues era posible que éstos estuvieran muertos también.  
En esos tiempos los galenos no se molestaban en revisar a los pacientes, era casi posible que todos estuvieran padeciendo de la extraña pestilencia que azotaba a las metrópolis del vasto imperio, por lo tanto solo se presentaban, ellos o sus aprendices, a marcar las casas con una sencilla letra M, para anunciar que quienes vivían ahí estaban destinados a perecer.  
Pero, cosa curiosa, pasado un cierto tiempo empezaron a aparecer otras marcas, de las que en principio nadie tenía idea de su procedencia, pero luego notaron algo más, que las casas que llevaban ese signo, lejos de entregarse a la muerte que acechaba al resto, parecía renovarse y resistir, sobreviviendo al azote que el mal inexorable traía sobre otros. Largo tiempo discutieron sobre el origen de la marca, algunos dijeron que significaba “victor” (victoria), otros que significaba “vitae” (vida), algunos hasta aventuraban a asegurar que era un símbolo mágico, algún sigilo de origen desconocido, pero nadie, ni entre los sacerdotes ni los médicos, supieron dar fe de la procedencia de dicha marca ni de quién la escribía.  
Tan ensimismados estaban con estos aparentes milagros, que poco a poco iban en aumento, y por supuesto en la urgencia del regente de sanitizar las calles que no notaron una tercera cosa, tal vez la menos sorprendente pero la más peculiar: de forma sigilosa, casi invisible, habían comenzado a desaparecer ciertos individuos, la mayoría huérfanos de muy poca edad que quedaban a su suerte luego de que los mayores a su cargo perecieran. No hubo denuncias ni intentos por localizarlos, aunque los que recolectaban los cuerpos comenzaron a notarlo gracias a su constante paseo por las calles; sin embargo, todos concluyeron que eventualmente los cuerpos de esos desafortunados aparecerían por ahí, fulminados por la pestilencia, o que habían huido a las ciudades cercanas con una fútil esperanza de supervivencia.  
Y mientras todo esto pasaba afuera, en el seno del hospital abandonado, donde ya ni los guardias ponían el pie, daba sus primeros suspiros en este mundo un invento irrepetible, horroroso y visceral, producto de la locura y el deseo de sangre más profundo que ningún ser humano hubiera experimentado nunca, y con un patrón mítico como su aval, proporcionando a aquél que se sometiera al mismo una vida plena; los detalles del monstruoso invento eran secreto de una sola alma, pero sus beneficiarios sin saberlo eran ya muchos, que recibían gozosos la promesa de salvarse de la fatalidad y a cambio, mantenían un sacro silencio sobre el origen de la recuperación.  
Conforme la pestilencia iba desapareciendo, también lo fue el interés por el extraño fenómeno de los sanados, pero pasó mucho antes de que las puertas marcadas se libraran de su símbolo y todavía a veces, los más supersticiosos se paraban a contemplar, atemorizados y fascinados, aquellos dos sencillos trazos que ocultaban, sin que nadie lo imaginara, el génesis de un arma monstruosa.

V...


	2. Querido doctor Devorak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holas otra vez! Llegamos con el que es oficialmente el primer capítulo del fanfic, un poco de fluff y cosas bonitas antes del... bueno, ya verán.

Cuando las primeras farolas de la calle se encendían, la puerta de la pequeña clínica del distrito sur lucía su cartelito de “cerrado”; adentro, los instrumentos, frascos y demás enseres del trabajo volvían cuidadosamente a su lugar, y dos personas trajinaban a toda prisa para deshacerse de la basura. El doctor, que terminaba de alinear los fármacos, se giró a mirar a su aprendiz, que se afanaba con la escoba mientras pasaba por el lado de un can que bostezaba en señal de aburrimiento.  
-¿No es muy tarde para hacer el aseo, señorita Archer? –preguntó el médico.  
-Nunca es muy tarde, doctor, además así se ahorra tiempo por las mañanas. –contestó ella, apilando una cantidad pequeña de polvo y tierra antes de desaparecerlos en un orbe tenue y azulado.   
-¡Oh, alto ahí, hechicera! No deberías usar la magia para esas cosas. –le replicó su compañero, sonriendo nervioso.   
-Sólo la he puesto afuera, doctor, no la he mandado a otro mundo.   
-Bueno… supongo que eso ahorra trabajo.   
La joven apoyó la escoba en la puerta contigua, que conducía a unas escaleras que dividían la clínica de la casa donde el doctor –y ella, desde hacía unas semanas –vivían. El perro se levantó perezosamente y empezó a ascender, seguido por la aprendiza y por el galeno.  
-¿Quiere un té, doctor Devorak? –preguntó ella cuando llegó al pasillo. Al no recibir respuesta se giró, su maestro la seguía, pero parecía ensimismado, no es que fuera raro que de pronto lo encontrara sumido en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez le pareció que su gesto era diferente, parecía… apesadumbrado. -¿Doctor?  
Los ojos grises del hombre se dirigieron hacia ella con desconcierto, y luego esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Eh, sí, querida, está muy bien…   
Ella asintió y fue a la cocina. El doctor Julian Devorak se dejó caer en su sofá, mirando el vaivén de su mascota, con las manos firmemente unidas; cuando su aprendiz volvió, depositando las dos tazas en la mesita de patas finas sobre la que reposaba un pequeño fonógrafo (un hermoso y exótico lujo que había conseguido de una forma tan extravagante que era largo de contar), mantuvo la misma postura.  
Tras unos sorbos, la chica preguntó:  
-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa, doctor?  
-¿A mí? ¡No! No se trata de nada, Renata… -contestó Julian, esbozando una sonrisa falsamente burlona. –Sólo dejaba que mi té se enfriara, ya sabes, con este clima no es bueno beber cosas calientes antes de dormir, je je… -pero al ver el rostro de su acompañante, la sonrisa resbaló rápidamente de sus labios, y clavó los ojos en el suelo. –Yo… bien, es que no quería importunarte, trabajas mucho aquí y… en fin…   
Del interior de su camisa, Julian extrajo una hoja doblada. Renata se inclinó, curiosa, era un pergamino exquisito y grueso, y por uno de los costados distinguía el sello lacado. El doctor desdobló el papel y se lo pasó, diciendo:  
-Me llegó ayer, es del palacio de los condes… -mientras tanto, veía a la jovencita leyendo a toda prisa –es una invitación a… a trabajar en el palacio. Están reuniendo a personas para estudiar la plaga roja y… bueno, como soy doctor…  
-Qué buenas noticias –contestó Renata, devolviéndole la carta –, estoy muy contenta, doctor, trabajar en el palacio será una gran experiencia, y seguro tendrá muchas cosas a su disposición para investigar.  
-¡Sí! Eso es… eso es bueno, pero… -el hombre se retorcía los dedos –Rena, ¿sabes lo que significa? Ellos sólo me han llamado a mí… y es probable, mucho de hecho, que tenga que pasar horas y horas ahí, incluso que… bueno, que tenga que mudarme.  
La joven asintió despacio, llevándose la taza de té a los labios. El perro gimoteó entre sueños, estirándose en su sitio al lado de la chimenea.  
-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo, Renata… -continuó Julian, desesperado. –Todos mis pacientes de la clínica, no puedo abandonarlos, y…   
-Pero si va al palacio, si trabaja con todos esos médicos podrían encontrar la cura… -repuso Renata, estirando una mano y apoyándola en la rodilla del doctor. Éste la miró con la misma expresión de derrota. –Es por lo que estamos aquí, ¿no es así? Es por eso que lo busqué a usted en primer lugar.   
Julian tomó la mano de Renata y la apretó con suavidad. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de su boca.  
-Sí, es verdad… Pero, Renata, si voy allá tú no podrás… -tragó saliva y movió la cabeza –es decir, no podríamos estar juntos… Trabajando juntos, me refiero, ya sabes… y preferiría no dejarte aquí, sola…  
-No estaría sola, tendría a Brundle. –y dicho esto la joven señaló al can que roncaba. Julian resopló, sonriendo por fin.  
-No será una gran compañía, no es que yo lo sea, claro, pero al menos no babeo la alfombra. –dijo. Renata rió.  
-Ni se come mis zapatos, tiene razón.   
Ambos empezaron a reír, y la atmósfera se aligeró. De pronto los dos se quedaron en silencio, con el fantasma de la algarabía en las caras, y Julian se inclinó hacia ella, tomándole ambas manos.  
-Rena, yo… -comenzó, y de pronto un rubor intenso coloreó sus habitualmente pálidas mejillas.  
-Ah… usted…  
-Yo… dadas las circunstancias… -el doctor giró los ojos a toda prisa, y cuando dio con el fonógrafo lo señaló con la cabeza –yo… ¿te importaría que esta noche celebráramos? Es decir, celebrar… o más bien, despedirnos, antes de que me vaya al palacio.  
Renata suspiró y asintió, poniéndose de pie y desatándose el delantal.  
-Perdón, me olvidé de quitármelo. –se disculpó esbozando un mohín coqueto. Julian respondió con una risita suave.  
-Una vez fui a dormir con todo y los guantes puestos. A la mañana siguiente no podía entender por qué mis manos se sentían tan apretadas.  
Mientras la joven recogía las tazas, el doctor buscaba entre sus cilindros hasta dar con uno, ya algo gastado por el uso, y lo colocaba en el aparato. Era su pieza favorita, una tranquila suite de piano y violín que escuchaba, generalmente en soledad, cuando se sentía agobiado.  
-Vaya, creí que sería algo más… animado. –comentó Renata al volver de la cocina.  
-Habrá tiempo para bailes más desenfrenados, cuando todo esto termine y festejemos a lo grande… -Julian extendió su mano hacia ella, haciendo una divertida reverencia -¿Me permitiría, lady Archer?  
Conteniendo la risa, Renata tomó su mano, y los dos dieron vueltas tranquilas por el pequeño espacio del salón, pasando por el lado de la dormida Brundle, de las botas de repuesto de Julian, de la cajita de costura que Renata dejaba para remendar la ropa del doctor luego de notar que era muy descuidado consigo mismo… Por un breve momento, mientras la música aminoraba y se volvía un lamento, ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del doctor, y éste dio un pequeño respingo, sorprendido, respondiendo al gesto acentuando más el agarre en la cintura de ella, silenciosos.  
-Lo voy a extrañar, doctor… -murmuró ella. Se escuchaba apenada, pensó Julian, y el corazón le dio un doloroso vuelco. Sólo tenían unos meses de vivir y trabajar juntos, y la amistad no era suficiente para romper la delicada distancia profesional que ambos mantenían, pero él, sensible como era, había notado en los últimos tiempos que le gustaba mucho la compañía de Renata, le gustaba oír su voz, incluso cuando le reprochaba su falta de cuidado personal al durar noches enteras en vela, le gustaba lo amable y hogareña que llegaba a ser, lo fuerte, lo curiosa… Le costó tiempo admitirlo, pero sabía que estaba enamorado de su pequeña aprendiza, y aquella partida le dolía más de lo que quería decir.  
-Y yo a ti, Renata Archer… -contestó, inclinándose de modo que su mejilla se recostó sobre la coronilla de la joven. –Te extrañaré muchísimo.  
-Bueno… no es una despedida definitiva. Ojalá le den días de visita, iré al palacio a verlo. –contestó ella animadamente. Julian se quedó de una pieza, apartándose por unos pocos centímetros y mirándola con los ojos casi saltados.  
-¿De… de verdad? ¿Irías hasta el palacio a verme? Oh, Rena… -la tomó en brazos y sin darle ningún aviso la hizo dar vueltas por el salón. –¡Eres la mejor, Rena, trabajaré mucho para tener tiempo de vernos, ya verás…!   
-¡Aaagh! –gimoteó ella, y cuando el doctor la depositó de vuelta en el suelo se llevó una mano al pecho. -¡Doctor, casi me mata!  
-Nunca haría eso, querida, te lo aseguro. –Julian le tomó las manos, los ojos brillando esperanzados. –Algo más, ¿por qué no dejas eso de doctor Devorak y señor y me dices por mi nombre?  
-¿Cómo, llamarlo Julian? –Renata parpadeó. –No… no podría, usted es mi mayor, yo sólo soy una mera aprendiza…  
-Es lo único que te pido, Renata, ¿lo harás?  
Luego de unos segundos de silencio, en lo que la joven pareció rumiar la idea, asintió. Julian la abrazó cálidamente, permitiéndose por unos momentos perderse en la ternura de las manos de su querida y en el delicioso aroma de sus oscuros cabellos antes de soltarla y decir con la mayor de las indiferencias de la que era capaz:  
-Bueno, deberé ir a hacer mi equipaje, mañana a primera hora me presentaré en el palacio. –se aprestó a apagar el fonógrafo, y después de guardar el cilindro echó a andar a su habitación. –Que tengas buenas noches, Renata.   
-Igualmente, doct… Julian. –respondió ella. En cuanto el hombre desapareció en su pieza, ella apagó la chimenea y, con un orbe de luz mágico, se condujo a su propia recámara.


	3. Cordial de vidas

Cuando Julian aceptó trabajar en el palacio, no se imaginaba el alcance de toda aquella monstruosa maquinaria. Él y sus colegas descendían por una escalera que parecía infinita hasta un pasillo donde se embutían en sus trajes para evitar cualquier contagio, y luego hacían un segundo viaje hasta los calabozos, el lugar donde verdaderamente trabajaban; no podía imaginarse un sitio más deprimente que aquel, las mesas de operaciones formando un irregular círculo hasta la mesa principal, donde el médico del palacio hacía las demostraciones, y a un costado, unas celdas que debían adaptar como oficinas, las pocas veces que salían de ese infierno era en la hora de las comidas, y no se les permitía salir a pasear.  
Pero definitivamente lo más peculiar de todo eso era, para él, el médico del palacio, su jefe inmediato, cuya naturaleza era tan desconcertante como su aspecto; la primera vez que le vio, el mismo día que entró al palacio, pensaba que se trataba de una broma muy bien planificada, pues su apariencia y comportamiento no parecían verdaderamente humanos: de cuerpo esbelto, cubierto literalmente de pies a cabeza con sus ropas de cirugía, el rostro de un color que le hacía pensar en un cadáver, los ojos grandes, escarlatas, y la cabeza oculta por dos vendajes que terminaban en pico.  
Valdemar, que ese era su nombre, tampoco actuaba como los demás médicos; era obsesivo, pero extrañamente relajado mientras se dedicaba por entero a su labor, de hecho le dedicaba todo su tiempo a investigar la plaga, y rara vez le veían salir de los calabozos. A pesar de no levantar la voz y, de hecho, siempre mantener un timbre neutro y soñador al hablar, había algo en todo su ser que manaba poder… o terror, Julian no estaba seguro de cuál palabra era correcta; tal vez era el hecho de que toda acción que realizaba, fuera sobre un paciente vivo o un cuerpo, lo hacía con la misma frialdad, tal vez era que cuando se conocieron, le dijo a Julian sin titubeos:  
-Sígame, doctor 069.  
-Ah… ¿doctor…?  
-069, sí. No pienso aprenderme su nombre, uno nunca sabe cuándo decidan que mis métodos son demasiado para su débil mente o… se conviertan en un paciente, ¿me entiende?   
Y al decirlo esbozó una sonrisita inquietante, antinatural que le heló la sangre a Julian, pues si él era el doctor número 69, ¿cuántos habían pasado por eso antes? ¿Cuántos habían huido y cuantos… no salieron de ahí jamás?  
De hecho, conforme pasaba los días entendía mejor a qué se refería Valdemar. Cuando Julian llegó, había otros tres doctores trabajando en los calabozos, pero a la semana siguiente sólo quedaban él, un hombre de mediana edad que ostentaba el “nombre” de doctor 065 y por supuesto su incansable jefe.  
Una noche, Julian permaneció más tiempo en el calabozo, limpiando una mesa. Creía estar solo y silbaba para darse ánimos, esa misma tarde había comenzado el esbozo de una carta para Renata, omitiendo las partes más horripilantes de su trabajo, hasta que una vocecita murmuró a la altura de su hombro derecho:  
-¿Haciendo horas extras?  
Dando un respingo, Julian apretó las manos y chistó de dolor, dejando caer unas tijeras. Sin querer se había herido con el filo de ellas y ahora su dedo índice tenía un corte cerca del nudillo. Valdemar, con gran calma, recogió las tijeras y las examinó.  
-Lo siento, señoría… sólo quería dejar limpio…  
-Y ahora todo lo mancha de sangre, qué poco ingenioso, doctor 069. –comentó Valdemar dándole la espalda, aún revisando las gotitas de sangre en las tijeras.   
-Una disculpa, señoría.  
-Qué más da. Sangre de pacientes, sangre de doctores… todas son iguales, aunque algunas son más especiales que otras… -agregó en un susurro que Julian no escuchó.  
-Ya está. Me retiro a mi… a mi dormitorio, señoría.  
-Descansa bien, 069, mañana tendremos un día atareado.  
-Eh sí… Señoría, ¿cuándo será nuestro día libre?  
Valdemar giró la cabeza, ladeándola.  
-¿Día libre? No lo entiendo.  
-Sí, ya sabe, un día de descanso para salir del palacio, eh… estirar las piernas… -pero algo en la expresión del doctor le hizo presentir a Julian que no recibiría la respuesta deseada.  
-Doctor 069, la ciencia no conoce descanso, eso lo aprendí hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás… La única ocasión en que saldrán será cuando vayan a abastecerse de medicina y enseres, y siempre acompañados de un guardia para que no se distraigan. ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta?  
Durante todo ese tiempo, y como de costumbre, el médico mantuvo su sonrisa extraña, sin parpadear ni una vez. Julian tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.  
-N… no, señoría, es… es todo. Perdón por quitarle tiempo.  
-En eso tienes razón. –musitó Valdemar, echando a andar hacia su oficina.  
El trabajo del médico del palacio no consistía solamente en hacer de guía para el resto de sus colegas, el más importante y que era la razón principal de su éxito es que velaba directamente por el bien de los condes y su corte; por eso cada noche, luego de que sus subordinados iban a dormir, se deslizaba al ala del palacio donde el conde de Vesuvia tenía sus aposentos, llevando consigo su infinito conocimiento y otras cosas más. Antes de partir le echó otra mirada a las tijeras, de acero puro, y luego, como si fuera de lo más normal, las acercó a su boca, donde con la punta de la lengua apartó las gotas de sangre que el doctor Devorak había dejado en ellas.   
Los guardias de la noche eran más descuidados y simplones que los del día, y eso le agradaba a Valdemar, solían hacer menos preguntas. Al pasar por el ala a media luz vio de reojo las pinturas que la decoraban, todas símbolos de grandeza, poder y dominio, una imagen que el conde tenía de sí mismo y que esperaba que cada nuevo artista representara de miles de formas; en la puerta, sus dos canes de vasto y sedoso pelaje blanco dormitaban, pero al oír los pasos de Valdemar se irguieron cuan largos eran y se apartaron con la cabeza agachada.  
El hombre que se veía a sí mismo como un semidios reposaba en el lecho, el cuerpo menguado, el cabello ralo, la piel pálida y agrietada, con los ojos enrojecidos, el signo del inicio de la temible plaga que devoraba a su pueblo.  
-¡Val! –le saludó con la voz ronca. –Llegas algo tarde, la estúpida de la cocinera otra vez no me envió vino, no sé cómo quieren estos idiotas que cene sin una bebida decente…  
-Ya no pasará más tiempo, excelencia, de eso me aseguro yo. –le contestó del mismo modo que una madre intenta pacientemente razonar con su hijo rabioso.  
-Eso me dijiste la semana pasada, ¡y mírame, maldita sea! ¿Cómo me voy a presentar en ningún sitio con esta apariencia? Ni siquiera Noddy quiere venir a verme, debe pensar que doy pena… -escupió con amargura.  
-He oído que la condesa la pasa muy mal con los cortesanos.  
-¡Bah! Es ella que no quiere relajarse un poco. La ciudad está en problemas, ¿y qué? Todos los lugares tienen problemas, debería dejar de angustiarse tanto.  
-No tendrá que pasar más angustias, ni ella ni usted…   
Al decir esto, Valdemar extrajo de su maletín una caja pequeña, deslucida y mugrienta, la madera estaba barnizada pero se notaba ya envejecida. El conde arrugó la nariz.  
-¿Otra porquería de algún país salvaje? Estoy harto de esas cosas.  
-De hecho es de mi tierra natal, un pequeño objeto con el poder de extinguir, a placer, cualquier mal en el cuerpo… -explicaba el médico mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.  
-¡Ja! Si así fuera se vendería en fortunas y todo mundo lo conocería, y yo como el conde le habría echado la mano a uno desde hace tiempo… no me vengas con bromas, Valdemar.  
-La cosa es que es única en el mundo, excelencia, tan única que sólo existe un ser en toda esta tierra que sabe cómo funciona… y las consecuencias que trae. –añadió, extrayendo una llave diminuta, también muy desgastada. El conde lo miró, levantando una ceja.  
-Eres la cosa más rara que conozco, y eso que paso mucho tiempo con Vulgora… Pues bueno, si tan maravillosa es dámela.  
-Tiene que entender algo antes de iniciar el tratamiento –aclaró Valdemar, sonriéndole –, esto no es una medicina, es más bien una promesa, de salud, de vigor, de… longevidad.   
-¡Pues entonces dámela…! –graznó el conde, moviendo su mano real con exasperación. Valdemar sin embargo le cortó en seco.  
-A cambio de esos dones, usted tiene que cumplir con un régimen. No será duro, se lo aseguro, pero es posible que no le agrade ya que es… nada ortodoxo, a decir verdad. Pero eficaz, eso sí, muy eficaz.  
Lucio torció la boca, enfurruñado, cruzando los brazos.   
-Lo dices con tanto misterio que siento que terminará siendo una bobada. Vamos, sabes muy bien todo lo que he hecho en el pasado para conseguir mi poder, no creo que tus fantasías enfermas sean más horripilantes que eso.  
-Si usted lo dice… -Valdemar sonrió, y abrió la cajita con parsimonia. Luego de abierta, la extendió para mostrarle al conde su contenido, y éste, luego de unos segundos, soltó una risotada.  
-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Un broche gemelo? No pienso llevar esa porquería encima si crees que…  
-Es lo que llamamos un cordial, excelencia, un recipiente que contiene medicina. Aunque en este caso, no es lo que usted beberá lo que llevará adentro, sino… algo que usted le dé.   
-¿Qué?  
-La vida sana y la longevidad requieren de más vida para absorber, conde, otras vidas a cambio del sacrificio de una o viceversa… -al decir esto, Valdemar se llevó la mano al cuello, sujetando entre los delgados dedos el broche que llevaba ahí, un escarabajo del color de los rubíes y sujeto con un armazón de oro. –Para conseguir esa vitalidad por este medio, usted tendría que tomar la vida de otros.  
Lucio miró de nuevo el escarabajo de la caja, entornando los ojos. Luego miró de nuevo a su acompañante.  
-¿Dices que para conseguir ese… favor, de este bicho, debo matar a otras personas?  
-No necesariamente, excelencia, de hecho que permanezcan vivas es la clave. Debería saberlo ya, pero la vida es líquida, y como los océanos y los ríos se mueve constante por este mundo y lo sostiene. Los ríos del ser humano son sus venas, y su agua, su vida, es la sangre.  
-Estás más demente de lo que creí… -gruñó Lucio, soltando una risotada. –He visto y oído muchas cosas raras en mi vida, algunas imposibles que resultaron verdad… -contempló de nuevo la caja, y la sonrisa desapareció. –Supongamos que acepto tu tratamiento, ¿qué debo hacer?  
-No mucho, realmente, beber con cierta regularidad sangre viva es suficiente. En su estado actual yo recomendaría una copa grande dos veces por semana, para asegurarnos.  
-¿Sangre viva? ¿Y de dónde diablos la voy a conseguir? –al recibir por toda respuesta una sonrisa espantosa, vivaz y cruel de parte del doctor, Lucio meneó la cabeza. –Sí que no tienes corazón, Valdemar.  
-Le proporcionaré lo que necesite. Yo he perfeccionado mi técnica, pero usted apenas inicia, le tomará tiempo acostumbrarse.  
El conde sonrió, arrebujándose en la cama. Valdemar volvió a cerrar la caja.  
-Sigo pensando que eres un demente… pero te diré algo, si tu remedio maldito funciona, te volveré parte de mi corte. ¿Estamos en ello?  
Valdemar suspiró. Pobres humanos mortales, pensó en sus adentros, tan prestos a las cosas temporales, incapaces de saborear, como lo hacía, lo inexorable, lo duradero. La felicidad era efímera, el amor también, pero la muerte era eterna, y se aseguraría de gozarla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero estuve bastante ocupada con cosas de la escuela n.nU en fin, disfruten porque ya comienza lo escabroso.


	4. La sirvienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: menciones sobre sangre y vómito.

El ama de llaves agitó el puño con violencia, su rostro enrojecido al haber perdido la de por sí poca paciencia que guardaba en el cuerpo.  
-¡Ya tuve suficiente de tus lloriqueos, aquí no hay trabajo para nadie! Además, ¿cómo sé que no estás infectada de esa monstruosidad?  
-Por favor, al menos permítame hablar con…  
-¡No puedes hablar con nadie! ¡Ahora largo!  
-Señora Lot, ¿qué sucede? –una voz suave y elegante cortó el pleito en la puerta, y el ama de llaves giró la cabeza para ver cómo la condesa Nadia, aún en sus ropas de descanso, cruzaba el pequeño tramo de las escaleras al vestíbulo con su energía de costumbre.   
-Su excelencia, perdóneme… esta muchachita ha venido sólo a importunar… -replicó la mujer, haciendo un gesto de enfado a la joven que estaba tras ella. La condesa Nadia dirigió sus ojos a la forastera, una muchachita que no debía pasar de los veinte años, cuando mucho, protegida por un chal tejido en color granate y que llevaba solamente una bolsa de viaje llena de remiendos coloridos.   
-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, querida? –preguntó entonces, dirigiendo una mirada bondadosa a la chica.  
-Por favor, su excelencia… -repuso ella con una leve inclinación –, estaba diciéndole a la señora que venía a solicitar trabajo…  
-¡Pero ya le dije que no tenemos vacantes de ningún tipo! Excelencia, no podemos permitir que cualquiera entre, con la situación en la ciudad… -dijo la señora Lot a toda prisa, pero Nadia la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.  
-Conozco bien lo que pasa en la ciudad, pero eso no es un impedimento para ofrecerle ayuda a nuestros súbditos.  
-Excelencia…  
-Además, sin que entrase nadie, ¿cómo ha dicho, importunando? Bien, sin necesidad de ello ya hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos los efectos de la plaga… y por lo que veo esta jovencita no parece estar enferma, llegar a pie hasta el palacio no lo haría alguien en mal estado.  
La señora Lot boqueó un par de veces, como si quisiera protestar, pero finalmente agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo a lo que Nadia replicó:  
-¡Ah, por supuesto que agradezco su interés en mantenerme segura! –el tono de su voz sin embargo, sonaba menos amistoso –Pero mi deber es primero con los ciudadanos, y después con mi corte. Puede seguir con su labor, señora Lot, yo me encargo de esto ahora.  
Mientras el ama de llaves se retiraba arrastrando los pies, Nadia dirigió otra de sus enigmáticas miradas a la chica, quien se sintió amilanada ante la magnificencia de su interlocutora.  
-No deseo molestar a nadie, su excelencia, pero mis circunstancias me han empujado a venir aquí y pedir ayuda.  
-Puedo ver que así es, ¿y por qué quieres trabajar en el palacio?  
-Yo trabajaba en una clínica, pero era una simple aprendiz. Cuando mi… bueno, cuando el doctor para quien trabajaba se marchó, intenté seguir con mi vida pero fue imposible, allá afuera no hay lugar para alguien que tiene tan pocos conocimientos para ayudar a los que lo necesitan.   
Nadia asintió despacio, valorando en silencio las palabras de la chica. Parecía fuerte, realmente, y de mente despierta.   
-Lo único que podríamos ofrecerte ahora es trabajo como sirvienta, y me temo que eso esté debajo de tus expectativas si has sido, como dices, asistente de un médico… -dijo por fin.  
-Oh, no, no soy remilgosa con el trabajo… -el rostro de la joven se iluminó –Entonces, ¿puedo trabajar aquí?   
-Si ese es tu deseo… pero las jornadas son largas, tenemos poco personal ahora por… bueno, no creo que deba repetirlo, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces aceptas?  
-Por supuesto, excelencia, mil gracias. –la sonrisa de la chica era tan dulce y sincera que Nadia la correspondió.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre, por cierto? –preguntó la condesa.  
-Renata, excelencia, Renata Archer.   
-Un nombre realmente curioso. Sabes lo que significa, ¿no es así? –Renata asintió. –Pues bien, llamaré a otro de los sirvientes, diles que estás recién llegada y que trabajarás como sirvienta dentro del palacio.   
Así, Renata ingresó al palacio de los condes, mirando a todos lados mientras un joven criado llamado Babouch la dirigía por los pasillos. Al verla tan ensimismada se detuvo y sonrió divertido.  
-Lo sé, es impresionante la primera vez que lo miras.  
Renata parpadeó, extrañada.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Ah, ¿no mirabas el palacio? Es enorme, deberás ser lista y memorizar los pasillos…  
La joven asintió, pero su mente seguía en otro lado. Se preguntaba en qué habitación, en cuál de los numerosos salones, podría estar Julian, a quien no veía desde hacía meses y de quien no tenía muchas noticias.   
Tal y como Nadia dijo, las jornadas eran largas, pero no terribles. Según lo que necesitaran, Renata iba y venía al interior del palacio, encargándose de la ropa sucia, fregando pisos, llevando recados y otras tantas cosas, y al caer la noche se refugiaba en la cocina junto con los demás criados y charlaban, hasta que llegaba el cambio de guardia y salían como en desbandada a sus habitaciones; en otros tiempos aquéllas debían compartirlas con al menos dos personas más, pero en aquél momento Renata tenía toda la habitación sola, y se acurrucaba cada noche en una cama pensada para dos personas y cuyo colchón parecía estar a un salto de desinflarse, preguntándose cuándo podría ver a los doctores.  
A esas horas, mientras Renata dormía, Julian intentaba hacer lo propio en la recámara de los doctores, donde también se había quedado solo, acurrucado en una litera tan pequeña que los pies le colgaban irremediablemente por los bordes, pensando… Habían pasado meses largos, los días se iban como agua pero no por ello eran más placenteros, le hubiera encantado poder salir más seguido, sentir el sol de lleno sobre el cuerpo, encontrarse con la gente que le agradaba y charlar con ellos, tomar algunas cervezas, ver a Renata, ¿cómo estaría ella? No había recibido cartas suyas desde que entró al palacio, y aunque se imaginaba que era por la enorme carga de trabajo que ella también debía tener, algo en su interior, algo que saltaba de miedo siempre que divisaba a Valdemar a la distancia, le decía que incluso si ella le hubiera escrito, alguien se habría encargado de que la carta no le llegara… para evitar “distracciones”.  
Y hablando de Valdemar…  
-¿Sangre de esos… infectados? –escupía Lucio mientras su doctor de cabecera balanceaba el artefacto monstruoso delante de él. –Ni hablar, no voy a tocar nada de ellos.  
-Es verdad que probablemente deba tomarle el gusto, querido conde. Yo por ejemplo no digo que es sangre de la mejor calidad, pero está limpia… -al decir esto, Valdemar metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de su delantal y extrajo un frasco de vidrio. Dentro, un par de criaturas de cuerpo negro y viscoso reptaban lentamente.  
-Oh no… -el conde arrugó la nariz y retrocedió hasta dar con la cabecera de la cama. -¿Sanguijuelas? Estoy harto de ellas, harto de verdad…  
-Es sólo para que se acostumbre a lo que se viene, conde. Si no, puede que su cuerpo reaccione fatal y entonces… bueno, no es como que su esperanza de vida ahora sea buena, pero ya me entiende. –el doctor se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisita divertida.   
-De veras te aborrezco… al menos eres más útil que los otros tres.   
-¿Y que nuestro querido cónsul? –al oír estas palabras, Lucio perdió el poco color que tenía en el rostro y por un momento miró a Valdemar como desorientado, pero segundos después bufó y le arrebató el frasco de sanguijuelas.   
-Bueno, dime qué debo hacer ahora.   
-Para empezar deme su mano. La derecha, obviamente. –apuntó el médico. Lucio extendió el brazo y Valdemar lo sujetó por la muñeca mientras acercaba el pequeño objeto en forma de escarabajo, hecho de un cristal grueso y sujeto por tiras de oro, a la palma del conde.  
-Qué ridículo depender de tus locuras para recuperar la… ¡Aaagh! –el hombre apartó la mano casi tan rápido como la había extendido, y se miró la palma donde un pinchazo justo en el medio sangraba profusamente.  
-Conde, por favor, un poco más de cooperación… -sin esperar respuesta, Valdemar le cogió la muñeca y volvió a colocar el escarabajo sobre la mano. Lucio hizo muecas de dolor, pero en pocos segundos ya tenía la mano libre. El pequeño escarabajo de cristal se había llenado de su sangre, que ahora le daba un color escarlata intenso, antinatural pero magnífico. –Ahora, haremos la prueba. Espero que tenga apetito.  
El conde se ocupaba de limpiarse la herida con un pañuelo, y miró con asco el frasco. Luego, sin mudar el gesto, extrajo una sanguijuela especialmente gorda y, tapándose la nariz con la otra mano, se la llevó a la boca. Se detuvo antes de morderla y murmuró:  
-No estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Júrame que no es una maldita broma.  
-¿Cuándo he bromeado con usted, conde?  
Lucio parpadeó, meditando, y luego se metió la sanguijuela entera a la boca. El sabor agrio y la textura le dieron náuseas, pero hizo un esfuerzo por masticarla y cuando noto el gusto a hierro y fuego supo que había logrado su objetivo. Con gran dificultad tragó y tosió.  
-Asqueroso… realmente asqueroso.  
-Sí, al principio lo será, luego su sed se volverá intensa, y no querrá otra cosa más de lo que querrá la sangre viva. –repuso Valdemar, mirando cómo su conde se llevaba a la boca, con gran dificultad, la segunda sanguijuela. –Si para mañana no hay ninguna mala señal, le traeré algo un poco más sustancioso.   
-Más te vale… -aguantando las arcadas, el conde se hundió en el lecho. –Quiero volver a ser como antes, fuerte, hermoso…  
-Lo será… créame, será todo y aún más.  
Al día siguiente, la silenciosa ala del conde no tenía más personas que una figura pequeña, con camisa blanca y falda negra, que se afanaba en su labor de fregar el piso. El encargo le había costado más tiempo del que esperaba, el pasillo era enorme y debido a que muy pocos lo transitaban, comenzaba a echarse a notar el abandono; además del cepillo con el que trataba de hacer brillar los suelos de mármol pulido, el único otro sonido era su voz al canturrear para entretenerse, a pesar de las gotas de sudor que no dejaban de caer por su cara y cuello.  
Tan ensimismada estaba en su labor que no notó la presencia que se deslizaba tras ella, seguida por un par de figuras pequeñas y de patas ligeras, hasta que la silueta más grande se plantó justo encima recorriendo con sus ojos marcados por la plaga el cuerpo de la sirvienta. Se deleitó silenciosamente con la poca piel que sus ropas dejaban ver, y que sin embargo bastaban para excitar sus sentidos, los hombros morenos que se asomaban sin pudor por encima de la ropa, sin que ni el pañuelo anudado a la cabeza los ensombreciera, bajando por la espalda que, aunque protegida por la blusa, denotaba fuerza y juventud, y luego las caderas, un espectáculo maravilloso pues la joven, ignorante de lo que ocurría tras ella, no dejaba de mecerse de adelante hacia atrás, dejando por segundos su trasero levantado y a la vista lasciva de su silencioso admirador.  
Había muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, “¿eres nueva?” “¿hace cuánto llegaste aquí?” “¿te gustaría acompañarme a mi recámara?”, pero no era tiempo. Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría tanto a él, no mientras siguiera con esa apariencia.   
El ambiente parecía tenso, y Renata creyó notar una sombra sobre ella, pero al girar la cabeza sólo se encontró con algo de lo más original: un par de perros grandes, de cuerpo atlético y hocico alargado hasta lo cómico la observaban en silencio unos pasos más allá, jadeando tranquilamente y babeando el piso que recién había limpiado.  
-Oh –gimió ella, dejando el cepillo y girándose hacia los canes –Han llegado en un mal momento, tendré que limpiar esta parte de nuevo.  
Los perros gimotearon animadamente y echaron a correr hacia las escaleras, casi arrollando la cubeta con agua en el proceso. Renata seguía sintiéndose extraña, no podía creer que aquellos animales fueran quienes la estuvieran importunando. Al menos, no solo ellos.  
Un par de noches después, Julian había terminado de redactar una carta. Le pedía a Renata que en unos días iría al mercado a conseguir algunas hierbas y le suplicaba se vieran ahí, deseoso de encontrarla al menos una vez más antes de seguir encerrado en ese pequeño infierno. Habían llegado otros dos nuevos doctores, y eso amainaba un poco el sufrimiento del pelirrojo, pero justo cuando iba a meterse a la cama escuchó la puerta abrirse y se asomó la última persona que querría ver a esas horas: Valdemar.  
-Qué bueno que sigues despierto, 069. –dijo éste como saludo. –Ven aprisa con tus cosas, el conde está con una crisis.  
Julian se levantó a toda prisa y sin mucha contemplación tomó algunos frascos –incluido uno donde se paseaban algunas sanguijuelas pequeñas –y siguió a su jefe por los pasillos. El ala del conde estaba en penumbras, pero podían ver la línea de luz procedente de la habitación.  
Dentro, Lucio parecía estar muriéndose. A sus pies descansaba una palangana que contenía lo que parecía ser un vómito de color oscuro, y el conde se retorcía de dolor sobre el lecho manchado por algunas gotitas de sangre.  
-¡Valdemar! –chilló fuera de sí. -¡Esto es culpa tuya, me duele el estómago como nunca y siento que… que…! –no alcanzó a decir más porque tuvo que inclinarse hacia la palangana a toda prisa y soltar un buen chorro de vómito. El olor a hierro y a podredumbre inundó la habitación y Julian lamentó no haberse llevado su máscara.  
Valdemar avanzó hacia su paciente como quien pasa a decir buenos días y le ayudó a incorporarse.  
-Como le dije, este tipo de cosas llegan a pasar. Mis… remedios no pueden actuar inmediatamente ni de forma indolora, pero con unos cuantos días más…  
-¡No quiero esperar tanto, y no quiero tomar esa porquería otra vez! –Lucio se llevó la mano a la boca, aguantando una arcada, y entonces sus ojos se clavaron en Julian. –Jules… esta urraca te ha traído a ver mi espectáculo, ¿eh? ¿Te parece divertido verme así?  
-En lo absoluto, conde. ¿Hace cuánto comenzó con este… vómito?   
-Llevo más de una hora sintiendo que el estómago me va a estallar, y Valdemar no ha hecho nada más que asentir y decir…  
-Conde… -la mirada del médico fue discreta pero directa: no debía decir una cosa más. –Traje al doctor 069 para que ausculte su estado y pueda proveerle de algún buen remedio para su… molestia.   
-¿Comió algo que le cayera mal, excelencia? –preguntó Julian, asomándose a la palangana. Se moría del asco, pero el vómito era tan anormal que le preocupaba. –Esto tiene muy mal aspecto…  
-¡Ni me lo digas! Es asqueroso. –saltó el conde, limpiándose los labios con la camisa.  
-No puedo reconocer… esto no parece bilis, y huele como a…   
-Yo me encargo de inspeccionarlo, doctor. –le cortó Valdemar. –Usted concéntrese en darle algo al conde para el dolor, ¿sí?  
A pesar de los aspavientos del conde, Julian consiguió hacerle beber una mezcla de tinturas pensadas para apaciguar al estómago, aunque con tan poca información sobre lo que le causó la crisis sospechaba que sería apenas un bálsamo temporal. Luego de eso le tomó el pulso, la temperatura y murmuró algo sobre intentar colocarle sanguijuelas en el vientre, a lo que Lucio se negó rotundamente.  
-¡Estoy hasta el maldito cuerno de esas cosas!  
-De hecho, conde, sería una excelente idea ahora. –comentó Valdemar. Julian no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa, su jefe no solía apoyar ninguna de sus ideas, pero ahora parecía tan entusiasta de echarle sanguijuelas a alguien como el que más, y hasta Lucio se mostró desconcertado.  
-¿Y en qué me beneficiará?  
-Pueden sacar los… ¿cómo llamarlos? Los humores que pudieron provocarle esta indigestión. Lo harán sentir mejor más pronto, se lo aseguro.  
Y a pesar de su gesto de molestia, el conde dejó que Julian depositara sobre su menguado abdomen unas cuantas sanguijuelas que rápidamente se prensaron a su carne. Le sorprendió cuán rápido parecían llenarse, y sospechó que esa anormal cantidad de sangre y el vómito ennegrecido podrían tener una relación estrecha, pero no quiso externarlo. De todos modos por primera vez, el conde parecía estar disfrutando de los remedios y hasta había dejado de sufrir arcadas.  
-Por fin sirven de algo tus pequeñas monstruosidades, Jules. –comentó burlón. –Debería ascenderte a mi médico de cabecera…   
-No… no diga eso, excelencia. –contestó el aludido, sonriendo nervioso. –El doctor Valdemar es mucho mejor que yo…  
-Eso no queda duda. –susurró su colega sin ninguna pena. –Ya puedes retirarte, 069, me quedaré con el conde unos minutos más para asegurarme de que todo esté bien.  
No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Julian saliera que Lucio rechistó, visiblemente irritado.  
-Tu experimento está fallando, Valdemar, me dijiste que recuperaría la salud…  
-Eso dije, pero también dije que tomaba tiempo. Y si mal no recuerdo le recomendé que comenzara con pequeñas dosis y no se molestó en servirse una copa completa esta noche, cuando ayer apenas y había tomado unos sorbos…  
-Quiero estar bien ahora, no dentro de semanas o meses… ¡Esta sangre que trajiste es de mala calidad! Habrá que extraérsela a alguien sano, alguien fuerte, alguien…  
De pronto Lucio se quedó con la boca cerrada, mirando hacia la puerta. Valdemar dirigió sus ojos al mismo sitio, sin entender.   
-¿Quiere que consiga mejores cavas? Eso será difícil…   
-Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa… -musitó el conde, entrelazando los dedos como si su propio pensamiento lo perturbara. -¿Y qué tal si, en vez de la sangre de los pacientes, usamos la de… sus doctores?  
Valdemar sonrió, indulgente.  
-Aunque aplaudo su idea, me temo que es demasiado pronto para eso. No tengo mucho personal y si usted pretende alimentarse de ellos se va a llevar un fiasco, los extenúo hasta el hartazgo todos los días, si les extraigo sangre morirán pronto… y como ya le expliqué, la sangre muerta no sirve.  
-¡Entonces busca gente sana! Guardias, mercaderes, ¡quien quede en esta maldita ciudad sin haber muerto o caído en cama!   
-Podría hacerlo… sí, creo que se me ocurre un modo de hacerlo. Por lo pronto, no vuelva a precipitarse, si todo marcha bien en una semana o dos comenzará a notar los resultados. Ah, y no lo olvide… -añadió mientras se dirigía a la ventana para vaciar la mezcolana de sangre y comida mal digerida –, bajo ninguna circunstancia pierda el artefacto, es vital para evitar que lo que ahora le da salud y vigor se convierta en una carga insoportable después.  
-¿Qué, me convertiré en un bicho raro como tú? –se rió Lucio, pero al ver la expresión seca y sonriente de Valdemar, sintió un escalofrío. –Nada en esta vida es gratis… lo recuerdo.  
Contempló las marcas que las boquitas de las sanguijuelas habían dejado en su piel, aquellos bichejos detestables, cuánto en común compartía con ellos ahora.


End file.
